Runaway
by aniline19
Summary: She could not take it any longer. This was her chance to prove herself to her husband. She has left his side for the first time in over 50 years. Will she ever come back home? Begins during New Moon and follows a different path than the following books.
1. Chapter 1

Alice POV

"Jasper!" I screamed. My knees felt weak as I snapped out of my vision and realized the horror of my vision of what I had just seen. My friend, my first human friend was in so much pain she threw herself off a cliff. _Oh God, this is going to kill Edward._

How could I let this happen? I could have looked for her before, before she decided to do this.

"What happened?" Jasper sprinted over to me from the mahogany chair in the corner of our large bedroom. He swiftly enveloped me in his arms protectively as I kneeled on the floor, losing my will to stand from the horrible scene I had witnessed.

"Bella will be dead soon. She's going to kill herself and I have no way to stop her." I replied somberly before my sobs overtook my body. Jasper held me tighter and scooped my up in his arms. I felt so helpless knowing there was nothing to be done as the vision was only minutes in the future.

Jasper laid me down on our king-sized bed. He wrapped his toned arms around me and we lay there in silence for hours. I did not need to say a word. My husband knew every feeling of grief that was coursing through my body and I could not utter a word without the sobs returning. I knew he was feeling my overwhelming guilt and grief, a horrible concoction of emotion I was unable to control. He tried calming me with wave after wave of gift, but to no avail. This could have been prevented and I was responsible.

I finally pushed back my sorrow and decided I had to do something. Anything. She was my friend and I was responsible for her death. "Charlie will be crushed. Bella was his only child and he has no family in Forks. I need to go back and make sure he is ok", I said softly, breaking our silence.

Jasper moved uncomfortably at my words and I knew why. He had only recently seemed to overcome the guilt he had felt at causing the separation of Bella and Edward. I was so wrapped up in my own emotion, I forgot about the painful memories this was causing him. He felt so awful for months and he was determined to do anything his brother asked.

"Alice, I know how much you are hurting right now but going back to Forks won't bring her back. Edward made it clear to have no contact. We need to respect that", Jasper replied, justified in response, knowing this was the only thing Edward had asked of us.

I felt my desperation rise and knew Jasper could feel it as his body tensed around me. "Edward is the one who caused Bella's anguish and her suicide. Charlie knows that. I have seen awful visions of Bella. Screaming at night, sitting alone for hours, not eating. I have seen Charlie's pain as he watched his daughter whither away while he was helpless to do anything."

"I know Edward thought he was doing what was right, but he caused this. I could have stopped this. I can try at least attempt to alleviate some of the pain he has caused and be there for Charlie. We should leave soon. It will only be a matter of time until he hears what has happened—", a sob escaped my throat knowing what pain Charlie will suffer burying his only child.

"Alice, please. We need you here. I need you here. We also promised not to go back and I cannot break that promise. I had done enough damage to Edward and I cannot do anymore. Edward will also never forgive himself when he finds out. Besides, Victoria is still around and she would love to cause our family pain by hurting any one of us, including you", Jasper reasoned, slowly stroking my hair and sending waves of calm to me.

My husband could feel every emotion I had but he still did not understand the guilt I felt. He had not really known Bella and could not feel much pain at her loss. He tried, but did not understand the immense burden of my power and know what it feels like to let a beloved human die when it could have been prevented. Our entire family relies on me to protect us and that is always what I have tried to do. Protect. I have never failed at protecting anyone I love. Until now.

"Jasper, if I had been watching her, I could have seen this earlier. I could have stopped this. I could have—" I could not finish my sentence and the sobs returned. I felt overwhelming waves of guilt and Jasper tightened his grip around me and kissed my forehead gently.

"This is not your fault, love. Please do not blame yourself. No one could have imagined this would happen. Please don't ask this, Alice. I cannot let you go to Forks. " Jasper whispered to me while stroking my hair.

I gained control of myself and wriggled myself from my husband's arms. I sat upwards in our bed and turned to see his surprised expression.

"You cannot let me?" I asked, demanding an answer. I was hurt that he would not support me, knowing how deep this tragedy affected me.

"Alice, the whole family will be devastated by Bella's death. You are needed here. Also, I cannot let you go two three thousand miles away to comfort a human you barely know while Victoria is around. That is final." Jasper was now sitting straight up in our bed and his face was firm.

I stared at Jasper in disbelief. I had dealt with his over-protectiveness for decades and had tried in every way to communicate how belittling it felt. I had explained that I was his partner, his mate, his wife, not a child. I loved my husband and loved him more than myself but this was ruining our marriage. He had been especially frustrating after the incidence with Victoria, an experience which could have conjured up old memories of war and loss.

"Jasper, do you not hear me when I talk to you? We have been through this. I am your wife! I can take care of myself. You know how this makes me feel. " I screamed but quickly gained control of the volume of my voice. I turned my back to my husband and began pacing around the room, not knowing how to diffuse my frustration.

"Alice, it is my job to protect you. I made that vow that day I married you and I will keep it for the rest of eternity. I can't lose you. Edward has already lost Bella and I cannot imagine the pain that he will be feeling". Jasper tried to explain himself as calmly as my anger only grew. He walked over, stopping me in my path, and tried to wrap his arms around me in the embrace I loved so much.

I swatted his arm away and turned my back to him, " What if I don't want to be protected for eternity? What if I want to feel like an equal to you? Your wife and not your child?" I asked in a chilly tone.

I turned around to see Jasper cover his face with his hands and knew his calm demeanor had disappeared. "Alice, I am stronger than you. I have been fighting in wars for decades. You know I can protect you more than you can protect yourself. You know you will never be equal on that ground". He stopped himself briefly, "You are not going to Forks!" Jasper raised his voice at me rarely. When he barked orders at me like that, I saw my husband as the soldier he once was. It hurt so much thinking that he could treat me like, having some kind of innate authority over me. He should not have an authority that over the mate he had chosen to spend eternity with.

Jasper left the room, leaving me in silence, staring out the window into the dark New York forest. We had relocated to Cornell after we left and had attempted to start a new life here, but things had never returned to normal. Esme was quiet and began taking art classes at Cornell. Carlisle had absorbed at work in the clinic and performing research, activities that left him little time at home. Rosalie and Emmett were abroad. Each us did our best to handle our pain at losing Edward. It was only going to get worse when they find out what has happened to Bella.

I felt helpless again. I did not know what to do and I was embarrassed. I knew Jasper's traditional Southern upbriging and realized he was older and more experienced than me, but I was a woman, not a little girl. I was tired of feeling delicate and I could not imagine Rosalie asking permission for anything from Emmett. I admired her. She may be vain and at times difficult, but she was strong and respected. Our family regarded me as the tiny psychic, useful for visions but weak. It hurt even more knowing my own husband thought I was weak. Inferior. I would have drowned in tears if I was human and the pain was overwhelming, humiliating.

I needed to be more like Rose. _I'm a vampire. I am an immortal, strong vampire. I can do what I want and he can't stop me. _I found little comfort in my decision but I realized that in order to change my marriage, I needed to change myself and the way Jasper saw me. I had made my choice.

I waited about an hour and watched from my window as Jasper and Carlisle went out to go hunting. Esme was practicing her art in the basement for sure, knowing Jasper would never think of leaving me alone. At an inhuman speed, I packed my suitcase and grabbed Esme's car keys. I knew the boys wouldn't be back until tomorrow and Esme was absorbed in her work to notice my departure.

I quietly raced down the stairs and took the keys of Esme's Lexus. My mother was a wonderful person and would understand why I needed to take her car.

I spent the next few hours in the car and finally made it to the airport. It would be a few hours until the next flight until Seattle. I sat there, in the airport terminal, not fully realizing what I had just done. I felt dirty, lying and sneaking off from my family. I had never done anything like this and I hoped it would make my point. Another side of me was excited. This was thrilling and rebellious. Jasper would realize I that can travel and take care of myself. I am a woman who can make her own choices and an equal partner in my marriage.

Wrapped up in these thoughts, the sudden realization of why I had left hit me like a brick wall. My sorrow suddenly returned and the forbidden excitement was gone.

Jasper POV

I drained my fourth deer tonight and threw the carcass against the tree. I hated being put in this position and dreaded what would happen when I returned home.

But Alice knew how much I had lost in life and it was against my nature to put her in any danger. I had also ruined Edward's life. I first stole his mate and then I caused her death. I doubt he would ever forgive me. The smallest favor I can do is to respect his wishes and stay away from Forks.

But Alice, she was so stunned and hurt when I yelled at her. _I shouldn't have yelled at her. She was already so upset._ I felt awful knowing that I had only added to her pain, but I knew it was best to give her some space until she calmed down. I only wished she understood how much I much damage I had already done.

Alice POV

I was finishing my drive to Forks in the rental car from the Seattle Airport and pulled up into Bella's driveway. _Charlie must be heartbroken._ I slipped inside an unlocked window in the family room and silently ran up the stairs. _I have to see her room one last time. _ I looked around Bella's room and felt like Emmett had just punched me. Everything was in place. Her posters, her bed, her dreamcatcher. She was really gone this time…

Taking a hard look at a place I would never see again, I jumped slightly when I heard the front door open. There was an oddly familiar scent that overwhelmed me…. _Bella!_ I raced down the stairs and stopped suddenly and could only stare at my old friend.

"Alice!" Bella screamed and ran to me for a hug. I stood in shock and relaxed my arms.

"I saw you die. I saw you fall off a cliff and then my vision went blank. Bella, I thought you had died." I managed to say, trying to recover from my shock. Bella's expression changed from happiness to confusion trying to figure out what had happened.

"Alice", Bella smiled, " I was cliff-diving. I realize it wasn't the best decision..," Bella continued.

"The best decision? You fell off a cliff! You could have died! You—" I stopped when I smelled the repugnant scent of dog. "Bella who are you with?"

"Just Jake. Jake from the Quiluete tribe". Bella responded. "Oh, Alice, Jake is a werewolf", Bella explained timidly waiting for another scolding.

"You are with a werewolf? Really, Bella? Anything else?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

The smell grew stronger as Jake walked in through the front door and his face contorted into a sneered upon seeing me.

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded, wedging himself between me and Bella.

"Jake, it's fine. Alice is my friend". She went on to explain why I had come, my vision, and my fear for her life.

I froze, my body tense. I could sense a vision approaching.

_Edward. In Italy, in a grand marble room._ _The Volturi_.

"_Edward_, _we have denied your request. You are so young, so talented. We welcome you to join us. You have a chance to begin a new life here, a fresh start", the robed vampire offered soothingly. _

_Edward's face had not changed expression. He merely shook his head. His grim and lifeless eyes, pointed towards the floor, never once met the robed figure. _

_He stood, turned around and began walking out of the room. _

"Alice, Alice, what is it?" Bella questioned, eager and fascinated at my visions.

"It was Edward. He's in Volterra. I think he asked them to kill him". I said no more and saw Bella's expression and tears jump to her eyes.

"W-w-what? Why?" She screamed

"He thinks you're dead. He's overcome with guilt and this as his only resort. Bella, I'm so sorry." Every decision Edward seemed to make ended in such pain. It was awful knowing he felt like he needed to end his life. My brother, my wonderful and agonized brother wanted to die. He needed his family, he needed us.

My eyes glazed over as Edward once again appeared in my head.

_The eyes of a young girl widening as she saw Edward's shining skin in the bright sun…_

_Edward running to the middle of a crowd, stopping, and running again_

_Edward throwing cars in plain view of a festival. _

The look of horror on my face only made Bella's tears increase. He was going to force the Volturi to kill him, by any means necessary.

"Bella, Edward is going to kill himself. We need to go. We-we need to stop him." I stuttered and watched the wretched expression reach Bella's face. My brother would soon be dead if we did not stop him.

The phone suddenly rang and Jake quickly picked it up. "He's not here. He's at her funeral". Jake responded harshly and put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Bella demanded.

"The bloodsucker."

My visions replayed in my head, only this time more clear. He had made a decision. He was going through with it.

"Jake, you idiot! How could you!" Bella screamed, trying to slap him as he held her hands back.

"Do you not remember how much pain he put you through? That he left you in the forest for dead? Do you know how hard it was to watch you go through that, Bella?" Jake yelled and Bella's stopped trying to attack him.

"Bella, we need to leave now! He's never going to believe that you are alive unless he sees you. Please, we need to go."

Bella nodded curtly and grabbed her jacket.

"Bella, please stay. Don't do this. Don't go." Jake pleaded with her as we followed us out the door and onto the porch.

"Jake, he's going to die. I can't live with myself knowing I could have stopped this. Don't make me choose", she pleaded as she closed the car door.

Jake stared at Bella with such a dejected look, it was plain to see he loved her. But we had no time to spare. We needed to save Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

I returned to our large plantation style house as the rising sun's rays illuminated to tree line. I felt awful about what had happened between Alice and I and knew I had to fix it. _She'll come around, like she always does_. We had been through this before, and she was usually understanding when I tried to explain why I acted the way I did.

I had seen so much pain in my life, before I had met Alice. I had felt so much fear. I had been so lonely for so many years until I met her. _She's my soul mate. She's the reason I live every day and I need to show her that._ I knew that I had hurt her and that was unacceptable. It was my job as her husband to try to make her happy and my behavior yesterday was inexcusable. _She has such a big heart, it's no wonder she wanted to comfort Charlie._

I forgot Alice's compassion sometimes and stupidly disregarded Alice's bond with Bella. She was always the person in our family that had supported their relationship, even when it had been dangerous for all of us. She knew Edward better than any of us and had seen his pain and loneliness after living with couples for the better half of his life. I had been the cause of Edward's pain and she was merely trying to do something to right a wrong.

_Shit, I'm an idiot. _ I have such a wonderful wife, one I do not deserve. I needed to do something special for her. This was going to be a hard year for all of us…

I was encapsulated in my thoughts as I reached the front porch and sauntered into the main hall. I slowly walked up to our bedroom, hoping to sense some calmer emotions than yesterday when…nothing.

"Alice?" I called. No response.

I went downstairs in our basement to find Esme's pottery collection growing by the hour.

"Esme, where is Alice?" I asked, my usual anxiety beginning to build.

"She's upstairs. She said she wanted some time alone", Esme answered simply. "Why?"

"She's not upstairs." I said before rushing upstairs.

I tried to sense her emotions in the rest of the house to no avail. I sprinted upstairs and ran quickly throughout the house, the roof, the basement. Nothing.

I ran to the garage to confirm my worst fear. Esme's car was gone and Esme was here.

_No, no, no. Maybe she went shopping. She wouldn't leave like this. She never has. She would never… She knows what would happen, what this would do to me…_

I almost broke my phone dialing Alice's number and impatiently waited for a response.

"Jasper?" I heard her voice and my anxiety was now replaced with anger.

"Alice! Where are you? Come back home now!" I yelled.

"Jasper, calm down. Bella is alive. Isn't that wonderful? I'm so reliev—" Alice began until I interrupted.

"You went to Forks! You did exactly what I told you not to do! Alice, how could you? How could you leave me here?" The feelings of hurt and rejection were apparent in my voice, feelings that I tried to hide from my wife. It was unbearable knowing she had separated us. I did not know to feel without her around me and it scared me more than anything I had encountered. I could not longer protect her, feel her presence, hear her laugh, touch her…

"Jasper, you know why. I am fine." She said suspiciously nervous. There was an eerie silence on the phone.

"Alice. Where are you?" I demanded, frightened of the answer. I knew something wasn't right.

"Jasper, I'm on a plane to Italy. We took off a few hours ago." Alice said quietly, knowing my response.

"WHAT! Why would you be on a plane to Italy? Alice! Come home now! I order you! Come back now!" I screamed, not knowing how I still had not cracked the delicate phone in between my fingers.

"I had a vision of Edward asking the Volturi to kill him. They declined and now he will force their hand by exposing himself. I need to try to stop him. Bella is with me and we have a chance to stop him before—"

"Alice! You're going to the Volturi! They will kill you when they see Bella! She is evidence that we broke their only law! What are you thinking! Edward would never want you endangering yourself or Bella and you are walking into a death trap. Alice, come back now. If you have ever loved me or cared about this marriage, come back now." My voice faltered as I spoke, my last sentences begging my wife to come back.

"Jasper, I can't. I can't knowing there is a chance we can save Edward." She pleaded with me. She was doing this for our brother, but I did not care. My life was nothing without her. I needed her back.

"Alice, please." I begged. "Wait for us there. We'll get on the next flight to Italy. We can do this together."

"Jasper, there is no time. Edward will be dead by then. He's made a clear decision and only Bella and I even have a chance at stopping him."

"A chance? What do you mean a chance? Alice!" The feelings of helplessness and fear brought me to my knees. There was a chance, a good chance, my wife would not return home. I was speechless and horrified. Only minutes ago I had expected to be comforting my wife, have her in my arms, kissing her…

"Jasper, I can do this. You have doubted me for so long. I can take care of myself and I'll show you. I'll make it out one way or another. Don't follow me". With that, the call ended.

I pressed redial and the call went to voicemail. I crushed my phone as I heard her voice asking to leave a message.

_My wife has left me, abandoned me. How could she? How she could do this to me?_ She knows she's the only reason I'm still here.

By this time, Esme and Carlisle had heard my screaming from the garage and had overheard the conversation on the phone.

Carlisle approached me slowly, unsure of my temper or my next move.

"Jasper…" Carlisle took a step closer to me and then rushed over as I collapsed on the ground. Esme quickly wrapped her arms around me as the tearless sobs took over my body.

"She left, she left…" I could say no more and stayed in Esme's arms while I overheard Carlisle's somber call to Rosalie and Emmett to tell them the news.

Alice POV

I felt awful knowing I had caused my husband so much pain. I had only expected to go to Forks for a few days, never expecting this to happen. It was different now. Edward's life was at risk.

But Jasper's voice, the way he pleaded with me. _This must be killing him. I wanted to go back and be wrapped safely in his arms, but also knew this was my opportunity to show him I can be strong and save someone I love. I hate putting him in this pain, but it will all be worth it, _I reasoned, not believing a word of it.

Bella and I finally arrived in Florence and at the most human speed I could manage, left the airport terminal.

"Bella, we need a car. A fast car."

"There's a rental care agency back in the terminal…" She stopped when I shook my head and quickly caught on as we approached the airport parking lot.

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

Bella nervously toyed with hands as I dangerously sped through the circuitous Tuscan roads as we neared Volterra.

"Alice, what can you see now?" Bella had asked this question during our entire trip and my answer had not changed.

"The road, Bella. I need to focus in order to prevent your death. I can only go so fast", I snapped back. I know she was nervous, but I was doing my best. These small winding roads presented quite the challenge.

I was relieved as Volterra came into view and I heard Bella's sigh of relief. I then pulled the yellow Porsche into the crowded city as far as we could. The city was packed with people, dancers, and festivities. It must have been some kind of celebration and it was making it harder to locate Edward. _Oh all days to choose._ Edward made sure he would have an audience today, ensuring his quick death from the Volturi.

"Bella, look for a tower. I saw it in my vision." I quickly scanned my surroundings and located the familiar building from my visions. 

"Quickly! Over there." I grabbed Bella's arm and we rushed through the crowd as fast as possible and I saw my brother, anguish painted on his face yet resolve to follow his lethal choice. He was determined to die and had whole-heartedly accepted the fate brought on by his wretched guilt.

Esme POV

My family is a mess. My husband is beside himself waiting for news from Italy and heartbroken that we will most likely lose a son and a daughter. I have tried to comfort Jasper, but he is inconsolable. He is heartbroken. To spare us his lack of control over his empathy, he has taken to the basement and requested to be alone. This hasn't helped much. His gift has amplified his anguish and it has been resonating throughout the house since he received the phone call from Alice.

Rosalie is a mess after realizing her message to Edward about Bella's death was not only her last words to him, but also why he chose to end his life. She could not handle Jasper's pain and her guilt led her and Emmett out of the house hours ago.

After not seeing Jasper for three hours, I finally decided to check on my tortured son. I walked over to the basement door and timidly put my hand to knob and opened the door.

"Jasper?" I whispered, hearing only the flickering light above the staircase. No response. I tiptoed slowly down the stairs, all the while trying to keep my own feelings in check.

This was impossible to do when I saw Jasper in the farthest and darkest corner of our basement, sitting on the floor, knees to his chest and head in his hands. He did not move as I stared at him for what seemed to be a few minutes. He was absolutely still.

"Jasper, what can I do?" I pleaded. My response was an exacerbated sigh, let out slowly, his head still unmoving. Then I saw his first movement, his shaggy blond hair moving as he shook his head continuously.

I knew there I was nothing I could do in this moment, but I wanted to try. I could not stand to see one of my children in so much pain. Comforting others was the only way I could deal with my own grief.

I would never admit it, but Jasper is my favorite son. We have always had a comforting, silent connection, a relationship in which he did not have to say much for me to know what he needed. I slowly walked over Jasper and sat by his side. I lifted my arm and placed it around his shoulders, into a partial hug.

Then it hit. Jasper's subdued emotions hit me full force as his empathetic wall broken down. I became overwhelmed with my own emotions and could feel his fears of loss and loneliness. I could only embrace my son as we sat in that cold basement, sobbing over the grim possibilities before us.

Alice POV

The mixture of emotions I had felt in the past two days wore me down mentally more than any experience I had been through. My brother was safe, Bella was safe, I was safe. However, I was flooded by the fear that Edward would not accept Bella's eventual transformation. That was tomorrow's problem.

Upon Bella's request, we left the Porsche at the nearest car rental and left with a Honda to travel to the airport in Florence. I peered into the rearview window to see Bella napping and Edward watching her intently. She had been through so much in the past twenty- four hours and was horribly sleep deprived. Edward, like always, seemed so troubled. He was beyond relieved that Bella was alive; all I had to do was to look at his face. Life was back in his face and the mixture of protectiveness, love, and passion for Bella ignited his dark eyes. I could not see a clear future for them, but I had a feeling they would not be separated again.

This happiness I felt at looking at my brother and Bella only reminded me of my own marriage. This adventure distracted me from the reason why I had left in the first place and how this was the perfect way for me to fix our marriage.

I'm sure our family will be enthralled knowing everyone is safe, but I wanted them to see me differently. I wanted them to see me as a capable, strong vampire. That was a lie, my family respected me, but my husband did not. I wanted him to see me differently. So much. What else could I do to prove myself?

The gas tank was approaching empty and we stopped off for gas. Edward and I got out, leaving Bella asleep in the back seat.

"We need to call. They're probably crazed with worry. Poor Esme. " Edward thought out loud, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Carlisle.

I heard the worry in Carlisle's voice as he asked Edward where we were. Edward smiled. "We're all ok. Bella is fine and we are on our way to the airport. We'll be arriving there tomorrow morning around 8."

I heard Carlisle yell for Esme and heard her voice over the phone as she berated Edward, "Come home immediately. I haven't seen you in months and then I hear you're going to the Volturi? Where you trying to kill me?" Edward could easily sense the worry in her voice and tried his best to reassure her.

"I'm so sorry, Mom", he smoothly worked into the conversation the name which Esme loves to hear, "I'll never do this again, I promise". She continued her conversation, telling him about all the anxiety everyone felt and the mess he had caused.

"Alice, Esme says Jasper has been a mess. You should really talk to him".

"Ok, tell Esme I'll give him a call when we make it to the airport". I was trying my best to hold off the conversation as long as possible. I didn't know what to say. I knew he must be worried sick, angry, but also relieved. I just wasn't sure what the first emotion would be.

Esme POV

As soon as I finished speaking to Edward, I rushed down the stairs back to Jasper.

"Jasper, she's ok. Everyone is ok and they're heading back right now", I said excitedly, almost shaking.

Jasper looked up at me with his dark eyes and then back down to his hands. He didn't say a word but nodded at me without making eye contact.

His control of his emotions tightened and it was hard to sense his feelings. I knew he would want to be alone, so I began to head back upstairs.

"Also, Alice said she would call when she reaches the airport in approximately 2 hours". No response. This silence scared me. I thought he would burst with excitement knowing his wife was alive, but I then I remembered how she had left and realized there was much more to their relationship right now .

Alice POV

We arrived at the airport sooner than expected and easily made it through check in and security when we arrived at our gate. Our plane would not board for 30 minutes and I knew the impending call I needed to make.

"Alice, it will be fine. Call him." Edward stared at me, his arm around Bella as she did her best to sleep in the uncomfortable navy blue chair.

"I know. I'm going down the terminal for a little more privacy", I snapped a little too harshly, feeling the burden of my own insecurities.

I walked down to a more secluded part of the terminal and took out my phone. I pressed Jasper's name and pressed the green call button. I had no idea what to expect. I felt so guilty for causing Jasper so much pain and anxiety. I also knew and hoped that he would see me as a capable wife, able to take care of herself and her family.

I heard the phone stop dialing and knew he had answered the call.

"Jasper?" I whispered, waiting so impatiently for a response. A few more seconds passed and my worry skyrocketed. This wasn't going to be good.

"How could you, Alice?" were the first words whispered from my husband. They were spiteful and shocking, causing me to pause before I could think of the best response.

"Jasper, I needed to save Edward. I couldn't let him die" I reasoned, suddenly defensive and hurt at his cold tone.

"Alice, we are married. Does that mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?" His tone revealed his immense anger but also the deep hurting he felt. He felt betrayed. "You left me before you knew about Edward. Did you forget? Does our marriage mean nothing to you? I would have never done this to you. I would have never risked my life, knowing there was a chance I wasn't coming home to you." He stopped himself, seemingly holding back more words of disappointment.

"Jasper, I'm sorry it had to come to that. I was trying to show you that I can handle myself. Jasper, I am an adult and I love you, but for decades, whenever we have disagreed about something in our marriage it has felt like you were in charge and I was following orders. I saved our brother, kept Bella safe, and kept our family together. Does that mean nothing to you?" I defended my actions, suddenly proud of myself for all that I had risked and accomplished over the previous three days.

"I hope it was worth it, Alice", Jasper conceded, his voice devoid of any emotion or affection. I then heard the dial tone and knew he had hung up.

I was shocked and hurt over our short phone call. My husband, usually so affectionate and devoted had not said a kind or well-meaning word to me. He had said that he was so relieved that I was safe. He did not say that he loved me or how worried he was. This pain stung more than venom. I had ruined it. I had ruined my marriage, my mate, and he did not want me, that was clear.

I walked somberly back up the terminal to see the concern etched over Edward's face. He could already read what had happened.

_I'm not going home, _ I thought to Edward, trying not to alert Bella. _He doesn't want me, Edward. I messed up. _

_Alice, don't do this. I owe you so much for saving me, saving Bella, let me help you. Jasper is hurt that you left but he loves so much. I have seen the way he looks at you and how dedicated he is to you. Don't throw that away. Come back with us._

_Edward, take care of Bella. I'm leaving. _ I trudged back to the security line and then the ticket counter to change my flight, trying to decide where in the world to go. It stung immensely when I realized I didn't have a home to go to. Once again, I was alone.

Jasper POV

I paced around the basement, waiting for time to pass before I would see Alice walk through those doors, out of the terminal and into my arms. I was harsh before, I was so hurt that my wife would leave me but it was hard to stay so angry when I knew she was safe and coming home. I was still hurt and knew we had issues to resolve, but that was for another day. Today, all I could focus on was Alice, holding her, kissing her… I smiled. Today was going to be wonderful.

Six o'clock came and we began packing into our cars to meet the runways at the airport. We had aggregated back to our home in Forks, trying to make best of the situation and also for Bella's sake. Luckily our vacant home had not been touched.

"Emmett, can I drive your Jeep?" I quickly asked, realizing I would want to be alone with Alice as soon as she got back.

Emmett looked confused for a moment, then hesitant. "Keep it clean", he mumbled as he followed Rosalie over to her convertible.

We raced our vehicles over to the Seattle Airport, but I had arrived first. I quickly parked Emmett's Jeep and didn't bother to wait for the rest of the family. I had arrived 30 minutes early in case the flight arrived early and just needed to see my wife.

"Jasper, stay still", Rosalie complained as she leaned against the railing in the arrival zone.

I hadn't even realized my continuous movement and did my best to calm myself. This didn't last long as I saw on the TV screen that her flight had arrived. My excitement was instantly felt by my family and their moods seemed to rise as well. Carlisle started smiling and wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulder. She looked up at him lovingly and kissed his cheek.

Emmett seemed to become hyper, picking up Rosalie and spinning her around. Even Rose started giggling and kissed her husband.

I saw the passengers disembark, then saw Edward, with his arm around Bella and her backpack slung over his shoulder. They walked out at a slow pace normal speed over to our group and were embraced instantly by Esme.

"Don't ever do that again", she scolded to Edward while giving him the first hug.

"Good to have you back, son", Carlisle was second and then Edward turned to look at me.

His feelings of relief were overwhelmed by feelings of guilt, regret, and concern.

My stomach dropped. "Where is she?" I asked, the unwelcome feelings of the previous day returning.

"I don't know Jasper. She didn't come back with us". He sighed, letting go of Bella and leading me away from the rest of the group.

"It was the phone call yesterday. She said you didn't want her anymore. She was convinced. I tried to stop her, but she refused. She didn't say where she was going, only that she was changing her ticket. I had to board the plane, I'm so sorry." Edward's guilt was obvious and he tried to place his hand on my shoulder, but I backed away.

I said no words and raced as humanly as possible past the rest of the family and back to Emmett's Jeep. I could not believe it. My wife was gone. It was my fault. I had lost her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

For the first time in almost sixty years, I felt I didn't have a home to go to. Jasper was always my home, my safe, loving home. Now I was alone on a flight to Mississippi. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go and figured I would start where I began. My, supposed home state of Mississippi. I had awoken there in 1920, dazed from my transformation. Then I had seen him, my mate, my soul mate, Jasper, in a vision and knew that someday I would find him. From that point on I had spent the next twenty-eight years trying to find him, seeking out visions of him, waiting patiently.

As I lifted the small plastic cover I saw the light blue sky outside the plane. It was peaceful. I was lost in my thoughts when I remembered meeting my husband for the first time.

I was in the dense woods of Pennsylvania draining a small buck when a vision overcame me. I saw Jasper, his eyes dark, his hair a ragged mess, wearing dark pants, and a long blank trench coat. He looked miserable. He was outside in the pouring rain, wandering the streets, when he decided to come inside a small diner, Lucky's.

The small bell over the door jingled as Jasper pushed it open, slowly, examining the sparse population before him.

My head snapped up instantly as I came out of the vision and dropped the deer, thumping into a pile of autumn leaves at my feet.

_Lucky's!_ I had recognized the small diner! It was near one of the boutiques I had visited last month in Philadelphia. Jasper must be in Philadelphia!

I ran as quickly as my small legs would carry me back to my Ford. I slid into the driver's seat and sped back to my small motel. I ran at the most human speed I could back into my motel and slammed the door shut.

_Jasper won't want to meet me looking like this._ I slipped off the dirty skirt and blouse and turned on the shower. I washed the dried animal blood from my hands and rinsed the dust and dirt out of my short, spiky hair.

I dried myself off when I was pleased with my cleanliness and walked back into my room to decide on the perfect outfit. I had not seen what I would be wearing, a decision that was always changing. I slipped on a blue skirt with a light pink blouse to wear for my two-hour ride to Philadelphia, saving the yellow sundress I was going to wear when I first met Jasper.

The time passed ever so slowly as I finally arrived in my favorite hotel in Philadelphia. I parked my car and looked outside. _Very sunny._ Today is definitely not the day, I pouted. I had little control over my visions at that time and I could not see much of the near future. All I could do was carefully watch the weather from my room. During the first cloudy day, I had spent the entire time in the diner, getting stares from the waiting staff who wondered why I had spent twelve hours sitting on a bar stool drinking coffee all day. The staff got to know me well during the next two months as I waited impatiently during days when there was absolutely any overcast.

During my third month of waiting, I walked into the diner during a cloudy morning. I sat in the corner booth, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself. I sat there, stirring the small straw in my coffee, when I saw large raindrops fall down the glass window.

_Maybe. Who knows?_ I was so frustrated with my visions and my lack of control over them. I had no idea how long I would be waiting for my mystery man to arrive. _It could be years,_ I pondered sadly.

Just as that thought entered my head, I heard the reminiscent jingle of the door. I had gotten into a habit of always looking to see who had arrived, although at this point, my enthusiasm dulled.

My eyes looked up towards the entrance and I saw him. There he was, completely soaked from head to toe from the rain. His golden hair was matted and wet, his eyes dark and the expression on his face was grim.

However, he was very tall and from my view, very handsome. _I wondered what he looks like when he smiles_. A surge of happiness exited my body and he turned his head to stare in my direction. He looked at me and I seemed to feel his confusion, anxiety, and then defensiveness. I slowly stood up, a wide smile still on my face and stopped to meet him. I felt his emotions relax as he looked down at me, his eyes wide.

"You've kept me waiting a very long time", I smiled. I was ready to burst with excitement over the future we would finally share.

His expression changed to pure confusion and then a smile tugged at the right corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry ma'am".

I reached my hand out slowly to grab his. He seemed to jump a little when I touched him, then I noticed his body relax.

"Jasper, let's get out of here", I softly spoke. He silently nodded and we walked out into the pouring rain and as quickly as possible to my car.

"How did you know my name?" Jasper finally asked as I drove back in the direction of my hotel.

"I have a gift. I am able to see visions of the future once a person has made a decision. These visions can change as decisions change. I saw you three months ago and knew you would be in that diner", I explained timidly, not knowing what to expect. I had never come across any of our kind before, let alone trust them with knowledge of my abilities.

"Amazing" he smiled. "Wait, you said you waited for me for three months?" He asked in utter shock as he turned his head to stare at me.

"Yes", I answered calmly, not making eye contact with his red eyes looking at me.

"Why? For what possible reason would you want to wait for me?" He asked, still confused. I felt his anxiety rising, wanting to know more about our encounter. He was beginning to feel suspicious and trapped.

"Jasper, I saw—I saw us together in the future. The first vision I had twenty-eight years ago was of us together. I don't remember anything from my human life, so that vision has served as my first memory. You don't forget something like that", I smiled, reminiscing over that wonderful vision.

Jasper was silent for the next few minutes as we approached my hotel. His suspicion died and was replaced with confusion mixed with a slight happiness.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Miss-?"

"Alice", I told him softly, eagerly waiting to hear him say my name.

"Alice", he mumbled to himself. I arrived at the hotel and parked the car when he spoke again.

"You have been looking for me for twenty-eight years?" He was smiling, shaking his head in disbelief. "I do not deserve such attention from such a beautiful woman". He stared at me, now smiling, showing his white teeth.

"Well, now that I've finally found you, promise me you won't go anywhere", I authoritatively smiled, finishing my command.

"I promise. I wouldn't even consider not following a request from a creature like you", his said with his red eyes bearing into my golden ones.

I turned away from him; feeling embarrassed and nervously toyed with the gloves on my fingers. If I had been human, I would have been bright read.

Jasper raised his hand slowly and brought it under my chin, raising my face to his level. "Alice, your eyes. Why are they like that?"

"I'm not positive, but I think it's because I feed off animals, not humans."

Jasper looked at me again in amazement. "How do you do it?" he asked incredulously.

"It was hard to make the change. I had fed off humans during my first year, but I hated taking the life from someone. It didn't feel right". That was partially true and also due to the fact that I had seen our future family doing the same thing, but I think I had shocked him enough for one day.

"Alice, there is one thing you should know. I have a gift as well." He explained, his Southern accent beginning to show more and more.

I looked back at him again, excited that we could share something in common.

"I have the ability to sense emotions and manipulate them. You might have noticed some feelings coming off of me earlier today", he explained, seeming to try to read me for a response.

_He knew what I had felt? Oh no. He had felt the excitement, the love, the lust… Oh no, not the lust._ I looked back at him and felt that emotion spike up in me and I turned away quickly and covered my face with my hands.

Jasper definitely felt my overwhelming desire to have him and then my sheer embarrassment. He threw his head back and started laughing in the passenger seat.

"Alice, it's ok. Don't worry", he soothingly said. He straightened himself up and reached his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. I struggled weakly, but then was intensely calmed and nestled myself in his arms.

It felt right, being there with his strong, toned arms wrapped around me. I felt warm and safe. I knew I loved this man and my feelings began strongly emulating from me as we cuddled together in the car.

"Well, that's not an emotion I've come across before", he wondered aloud then kissed my forehead. "What is it?"

Now it was my turn to giggle.

"What?" he asked still confused. "Is it bad?" He was obviously worried about this feeling he had never sensed before.

"It's a good one, don't worry". I replied, seeming to ease his fears a little as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"Well then, what is it?" He asked, desperately wanting to know.

"Don't make me say Jasper. Please?" I looked up at him and tried to do my best pout and widest eyes.

"Alice, don't do that to me. It's not fair", he complained and put his head in my hair, inhaling my scent.

"Darling, please do tell me. Now I'm very curious". Jasper's southern accent was becoming more prominent as he tried to weasel out this answer from me.

I don't know why, but this resulted in another wave of lust washing over me. Jasper seemed to feel it immediately and his eyes darkened.

Before I knew it, he was crushing his lips onto mine, one hand in my hair and the other on the small of my back. I happily returned the kiss and ran my hands through his wavy locks.

His tongue begged entrance into my lips and I parted mine, resulting in a passionate kiss, only intensifying our emotions. I moaned and in an instant, Jasper had laid me down on the front seat of the car, his body on top. His hands roamed underneath my dress and moved upwards to massage my breasts. I moaned even louder and arched my back in pleasure and I felt our kiss deepen.

As soon as it had started, it had ended. Jasper suddenly pulled his hands out from underneath my dress, ending our kiss and sat straight upwards. I sat up, confused at what had gone wrong, what I had done wrong.

"Oh no, darling, it's not you. It was wrong to take advantage of your emotions like that. I was raised better. We have just met and I have no excuse", he explained in an ashamed tone, his eyes planted towards the bottom of the car.

"Jasper, it's ok. It's what I have wanted for a very long time. You have no idea", I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. I pulled his arm out and placed it on my shoulders.

He looked down at my smiling face and kissed me again, this time softly, full of the sweet innocence we had quickly surpassed.

"Let's go inside", I suggested as I straightened my dress out.

Jasper followed me inside, noticeably stiffening at the crowded lobby as we quickly walked to the elevator. I had booked a room at the top floor, always loving the view of the city lights at night.

"Here we are", I cheerily said, gaging his reaction to the ornate room.

"Alice, how do you afford this?" he asked, looking at me in awe.

"Visions do have many benefits", I slyly answered, sitting myself down on the deep red couch.

"Darling, that emotion you were feeling before. I'd really like to know what it is. I've never felt it before and I've been around for a long time". Jasper looked at me, his deep curiosity beginning to drive him mad.

I stared at the ground and then walked over to my desk for a pencil and paper. "I'll write it down for you. That's my compromise." He nodded, smiling at such an odd request.

I wrote down the word, _Love_, and folded the paper as many times as possible, until I could fold it no more.

I handed him the small paper, folded to a frustratingly small size and walked into the bedroom area, closing the door behind me. I was embarrassed at the strong emotion I felt, knowing he would not feel anything even remotely close. It was odd feeling so much for someone and having them feel so little.

I heard Jasper open the door slowly and looked at me with probing eyes. "You love me?" he asked, his voice asked unbelievingly.

I could have felt all the blood rush to my head if I had been human. I pulled the covers over my head to avoid eye contact, but then nodded my head. I wanted to base our relationship on honesty, even if it meant my utter embarrassment.

Jasper raced over to the bed, enveloping me in his arms, me, still wrapped under the covers.

"Can I come in?" he asked, a laugh in his voice. I then felt overwhelming waves of happiness and excitement. _That was strange. _ It wasn't coming from me. Jasper gently lifted the light blue cover up and joined me underneath.

He lifted his hand to my chin and lifted my face slowly until my eyes met his. "Alice, I know we just met, but I feel the same way too". He was a little sheepish in his reveal and broke eye contact during after he said my name.

I was unbelievably happy and I know he could feel it. This day could not be better. I then projected a sudden ripple of lust and love towards Jasper, hoping I could make this day the best one of my existence.

Jasper looked at me in desperation and I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. His lips suddenly met mine and deepened quickly, our tongues dancing in unison.

He tilted his body until it was atop mine, his hands running underneath my dress, pushing it upwards.

He then removed one hand to push himself upwards, above my head and stopped kissing me. His eyes bore into mine. I could feel his guilt from feeling this pleasure and wanting to continue despite the boundaries he felt he had already crossed.

He looked at me questioningly when I smirked back at him. My hand was already on his muscled chest and I then easily slipped one hand over his hardened area.

His eyes darted away from mine as he felt the sensation and then back to me. I knew I had done it.

At lightning speed, Jasper ripped off my favorite dress, leaving me in only my undergarments. I growled and ripped open his blue button down shirt, causing most of the buttons to fly off in all directions.

His lips returned to mine in a fierce, desperate kiss. I felt one hand creep towards my lower back, slightly lifting me up and the other unclasp my satin pink bra.

His hand then rose to massage my breasts and I moaned once again. He broke our kiss and greeted me with a devilish look.

Jasper then began a trail of light kisses down my neck and then stopped at my breast. My breathing quickened when I felt his tongue flick my breast and I could feel his smile widen.

His continued his trail downwards, slowly towards my abdomen and began massaging my thighs with his strong hands, spreading them open.

He stopped abruptly and I could feel his cool breath on me. He continued once again, using his tongue to find my sweet spot and cause waves of pleasure to run through me. My breathing quickened and I began groaning in pleasure.

"Jasper." I only seemed to encourage him as I felt him slide a finger inside me, feeling the wetness he had created. He continued to pump his finger in an increasingly quick manner. I felt myself tighten against him and felt the need for him urgently, desperately.

"Jasper, please", I begged. He looked up at me, grinning.

"Just a little longer, darling".

He then pumped his finger even faster inside of me and combined this torturous action with his tongue swirling over my spot.

"Jasper!" I cried out, overwhelmed from the building desire inside of me.

He then stopped and pulled his finger out, allowing me a brief respite while I caught my breath.

Jasper moved his body back on top of mine, aligning us perfectly.

"Alice, I love you", he whispered and then he kissed me gently.

"I love you—" My words stopped as I felt him slide into me fully, gasping at the new sensation I had wanted so much.

He buried his head in my shoulder, feeling my reaction and waiting to continue.

I wrapped my legs around him and kissed his cheek reassuringly.

He then positioned himself again and began moving himself faster and harder.

My breath quickened and I tightened my grasp on his shoulders as the feeling within me grew.

He then placed his finger on my sweet spot and moved it in circles, doubling my pleasure, causing my back to arch.

I felt the feeling in me rise to a climax and my fingers tightened on my lover's shoulders.

"Jasper!" I screamed, my voice full of my fear at this new experience mixed with the most pleasure I have ever felt.

I then felt him push into me a little rougher, his breathing quickening and then his body tense, then relax.

He collapsed on top of me and laid his head in my shoulder.

"Alice, I love you so much", he mumbled against the pillow.

"Me too, Jazz". I didn't see this happening in my vision, but I was beyond thrilled at our meeting. It was the beginning of our life together and what an amazing life it would be.

The spout above me began pushing cold air into my face, causing me to scrunch my nose in displeasure and open my eyes. My fondest memory then escaped my head and I felt myself incredibly saddened at the realization of the situation.

I thought we would never be separated after our meeting. I guess I had been wrong.


End file.
